


* FIGHT

by chxra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person, Spoilers - Neutral Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chxra/pseuds/chxra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgore wasn't the only one you were fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	* FIGHT

It took a deep breath and a few steps into the room to begin the end.

His back is hunched over, humming along to a melody that clung to a piece of memory as he waters the yellow flowers at his feet; that memory, you realize, wasn't yours. Unfamiliar and familiar heaviness hang in the back of your mind as you take small, tentative steps towards him, which quickly change to confident strides. You weren't afraid of dying today. No one was dying today. Not now, not ever.

He seems to have noticed your presence, and turns around with a smile. Seeing that smile made a part of you wary, and another part of you desperate. None overshadowed your determination – yet that heaviness didn't seem to go away. In fact, that heaviness lurks, giving you shadows of doubt.

The memory of his smile suddenly hurt, like a slow twist to a knife after its stab. The desperation inside of you wanted to put a stop to that memory, to bury it in ashes.

To bury it in dust.

The thought comes as soon as his smile drops: _This memory isn't mine_ , as well as another intruding thought: _...dad?_

What?

_Oh, no. Oh no no no no no._

Confusion fills your mind as you follow Dad – no, Asgore, to the barrier. He speaks, but another voice blocks it out ( _no no no no no -_ ) and you remember who else is there with you.

'Chara... do you know who he is?'

_...yes._

The battle begins. Asgore pulls out a red trident from his cape and slams its blades against the ground, jolting you. Mercy cannot be shown to me, it seems to say.

You begged to differ. A toy knife you may have, but you have another thing that can serve as a weapon: your voice. You began to talk to Asgore as he launches his bullets towards you. You nimbly dodge them, and you hold back a gasp of pain as flame graze your arm. Be that as it may, you keep talking. After a good few minutes of trying to dodge his attacks, Chara finally speaks.

_Talking won't do any good._

You dodge another bullet of flame and place your feet firmly on the ground, staring at Asgore with an almost defiant manner. You weren't going to move, you weren't going to attack – you want to show him that even if he refuses to allow you to show mercy, you can still stand there and do nothing but talk.

_You have to fight._

'I will not.' You try to speak to Asgore again, but there was no response. 

_You have to, or we'll die._

'I will not fight him.' Your hold on the toy knife lessens. 'I don't want to.' You may have killed monsters here and there back then, but you don't want to attack anyone any longer – Papyrus's words to you made sure of that.

_If you don't want to, then let me. Please._

'No.' The red spear is coming for you now.

 _Frisk, please -_ Their voice is growing desperate as you close your eyes and waited -

_**LET GO!!** _

Your eyes snap open as you flinch at Chara's roar. It was a second, but a second was more than enough -

You feel your entire being – your soul – pushed aside to dodge the incoming, blood-red trident -

You fall to the floor, your breath bursting from your lungs as nausea fill you from head to toe, as you lost feeling throughout your entire body - 

And then for some reason, you watch yourself lunge from where you fell on the floor and towards Asgore, your toy knife shimmering into a dull blade, with your arm outstretched and your eyes wide with terror and fear and _anger_ , oh the anger -

A scream tore itself from your throat, and your soul and existence began to scream with it; all screamed for Chara to stop -

You reach forward and wrestle against Chara's iron grip -

Finally, finally, the nausea is washed away as feeling returns to your hands, arms, and to the rest of your body as your attack was already midway -

Chara – no, you - aimed for Asgore's soul,

 

only

 

to

 

miss.

**xxx**

Deafening. That's what the silence was.

Asgore speaks to you in hopeful tones – it was only your cries and screams and your attacks from your small fists against his massive armor that spurred him to cease fighting and realize the error of his ways. But your cries and your screams were from, and for, something else.

Someone else.

You couldn't hear anything. Chara was making that noise, that noiseless noise, for they refused to speak and left you wondering why.

And then, before you know it, Flowey suddenly came to finish what the knife had started.

Before you know it, he became a god.

Before you know it, you were all utterly, helplessly, absolutely **alone**.


End file.
